brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Peralta
Detective Jacob "Jake" Peralta is a good enough cop that he's never had to work that hard or follow the rules too closely. Perhaps because he has the best arrest record among his colleagues, he's been enabled - if not indulged - throughout his entire career. That is, until the precinct gets a new commanding officer, Captain Ray Holt, who reminds this hotshot cop to respect the badge. Detective Peralta's shield number is 9544. Physical Appearance Jake is a white male with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is often seen wearing a button down plaid shirt, a hoodie, jeans and a stylish, black leather jacket. At Captain Holt's request, Jake has taken to sometimes wearing a tie. He wears a watch on his left wrist and his police badge on a chain around his neck. Personality Jake is a very competent detective with an incredibly immature, yet charming personality. He often butts heads with authority and teases his partner Amy Santiago. Jake has trouble expressing his emotions, preferring to crack jokes, but always shares his feeling eventually. He is extremely intelligent and calculating, but his intelligence is more focused on humour than his work. He is a very laid-back individual, and takes his job seriously but likes the arresting-bad-guys part the most. Jake clashes with Captain Holt because of the latter's practical, down-to-earth methods against Jake's wisecracking nature. Jake Peralta has abandonment issues, given that his father left him at an extremely young age. Biography Jake is a Jewish New Yorker, raised by his mother after his dad walked out on them when Jake was seven years old. As a child, Jake was shortstop on his little league team. His dad was the coach, and after every game would take the team to Sal's Pizza. Halfway through their last season, Roger Peralta left his wife and son. Jake attended the same elementary school as Gina Linetti. As children, the two would hangout after school at Jake's Nana's apartment after school. In the episode Halloween it is revealed that Jake has an Uncle Bob who taught him to shoot chess and backgammon pieces with a BB gun. When he was 13, Jake had a crush on Jenny Gildenhorn. They attended his Bar Mitzvah together, where she broke up with him in favor of Eddie Fung. Since then, Jake has continued to hold onto hope that he and Jenny would reunite. He claims that Jenny dumping him is his worst breakup of all time. Rosa Diaz and Jake were classmates in police academy. They bonded over their hatred of the training drills. Later, as detectives, they made a pact to trust each other fully when one offered to do 1,000 push-ups if proven wrong. .]] Jake has been working at the 99th Precinct for at least 8 years prior to the first season of the show. Before Raymond Holt took over as captain at the Nine-Nine, Jake enjoyed that Captain McGinley would allow him to get away with anything while on the job. He took advantage of McGinley's lax attitude and would participate in games with his coworkers, including the The Jimmy Jab Games. Nicknames and Aliases Season One Pilot * JP (by Terry) * Meep Morp (by Holt) * Detective Right-All-The-Time The Tagger * Harvey Norgenbloom: CPA, recently divorced father of two with a dark sexual secret M.E. Time * Jake-in-the-Box (by Charles) The Slump * Jake Hammer (by Charles) * Jake Rabbit (by Charles) 48 Hours * Joke Peralta (by Dustin Whitman) Old School * Death Wish: because he's always first through the door * Pineapples (by his grandma and Amy) Thanksgiving * Detective Bart Barley: tightly wound, hates violence against animals Pontiac Bandit * Carl "Mangy Carl" Mangerman: homeless gentleman, personal assistant to Doug Judy Operation: Broken Feather * Roger Strikewell: won a radio contest to be a guest auctioneer Tactical Village * Rex Buckingham: British secret agent, ballistics expert, and ladies' man * Vic Kovac: Ex-Navy SEAL who is double-crossed and left for dead Charges and Specs * Dave Blathis: nationally-recognized Fox-Trotter * Duncan Buck: raised on an oil rig by 90 men and 1 prostitute Season Two The Road Trip *Vaughn Tom Tucker: A gruff, spitting, punch-you-in-the-gut sailor man who's taking a little break on dry land, but just until his girlfriend, Cangela, gets out of lady jail. The Pontiac Bandit Returns *Dante Thunderstone: Stole his first car at the tender age of nine. Has had to fend for himself since his mother was struck by lightning while she was pregnant himself. She passed, he lived. Some say that makes Zeus his dad. Captain Peralta *Captain Spike Masters Season Three Boyle’s Hunch *Sherwin Lemonde: sculptor, painter, full-time barista. But once he sells his first piece, part-time barista. Relationships Captain Holt Read full article on Jake and Holt's Relationship Captain Holt and Jake have a very complex relationship. Upon the Captain's arrival, Jake did not make a good impression on him, but the two are shown to warm up to each other throughout the season. It becomes apparent over time that Jake begins to view Holt as a father figure. 'Amy Santiago' Read full article on Jake and Amy's Relationship Though Jake and Amy are partners, they have a very competitive relationship. They often try to one-up each other or participate in bets. Though they argue and tease each other, it is clear they have mutual respect and share a friendship. As the series progresses their friendship develops into romantic interest, but they have yet to engage in a relationship. In the first episode of season 3 they both claim they want to be more than colleagues. Charles Boyle Read full article on Jake and Charles' Relationship Charles is very clumsy and is one of Jake's best friends. Though at time Charles can be ridiculous, the two look out for each other. In "The Bet", Charles starts to tease Jake that he may have a crush on Amy. He does the same "Tactical Village" and encourages Jake to ask out Amy. Jake is also there to help Charles when he goes "Full Boyle". Later, when Charles gets engaged, he asks Jake to be his best man. Jake is also the one to convince Charles to stand up for himself and tell Vivian that he doesn't want to move to Canada. 'Gina Linetti' In "The Apartment" it is revealed that Jake and Gina have been friends since childhood. As children, the two would hang out at Jake's nana's house after school. Jake helped Gina get her job as administrative assistant at the precinct. When Jake has trouble raising money to keep his apartment, Gina offers to help him out and the two eventually switch living quarters. 'Rosa Diaz' Rosa and Jake met and became friends when they were classmates at police academy. As detectives, they made a pact called "1,000 Push Ups," as seen in "Pontiac Bandit," where they promised to trust each others instincts. Since Rosa is a very private person, Jake claims to only know three facts about her personal life. Trivia Quotes "I don't know what's gonna happen on this assignment, and if something bad goes down, I'd be pissed at myself if I don't say this: I kinda wish something...could happen...between us...romantic-stylez. And I know it can't, 'cause you're with Teddy, and I'm going undercover, and that's just how it is. Anyway, we're not supposed to have any contact, so I should go." - Jake to Amy in "Charges and Specs" Gallery Brooklyn 99 Facebook Will Amy Confess Her Love For Jake?.png Jake in Dumpster.jpg Jake Happy Charges and Specs.jpg 1-Jake-Peralta-and-Amy-Santiago NYPD Put your hands up.jpg Car Ride Jake and Amy.jpg References Category:Detectives Category:Main Characters Category:Characters